TRY ME
by ilovethetwilightsagagradof2018
Summary: "Ok really Em, like I would break her heart," said Eddie. There is only one time I gave Em permision to rip his head off and I think I have to follow through with that promise.
1. Edward

Disclaimer- as everyone knows I am awesome but that's not why I'm righting this Disclaimer I don't own TWILIGHT, *sniff sniff* ok *sniff sniff*

**BPOV**

The first day of school and I can't ditch! Charlie said he take all my music and make me listen to classic. I trudged into school and got my schedule. Just to make it worse I have Biology first. I hate school.

I went to find Alice and Rose. They are my best friends. Alice is the head cheerleader she is also a vampire, Rose likes sports and also is a vampire too, and I'm apparently Goth but not a vampire. People can't understand why we hang out; it's sad.

When I found then they were hanging out with Jasper (Alice's boyfriend), Emmett (my brother and Rose's boyfriend I don't really care if she dates my brother), and Alice's cousin Edward.

I hate him. The last time a saw him was when I was 13. That was 2 years ago. He called me fat and then dumped his 24-ounce pop on me. Jas and Em gave one good beat down. But everyone agreed I did better.

When Em saw me he started to pout. I smiled at him and he said, " Look the Goth actually smiled!" I laughed at that. So did everyone else, because if you knew me you'd know I wasn't Goth. I just like black. Oh, and Techno music.

When I finally got there. They stopped laughing. I said, "Hey, Rose and Ally what class do you have first."

Rose said "Biology."

Alice said, " I have Bio too"

"Yes, we all have the same first period together!"

Emmett was the next to speak he was using his Charlie voice" Isabella Marie Swan,"

I sweetly said "Yes Charlie." Everyone was trying to hold in his or her laughter.

" You are being rude to Jasper and me by not saying hi."

I said " Hi Jasper."

"What about me" Emmett said in his whiny voice.

"Wow, Emmett you sound like you did this morning when Charlie said I get to drive, because he wanted me to live."

That pushed everyone over the edge. They all erupted into laughter.

Then I said, "Oops how could I forget to say hi to Mr. Jackass over there." And pointed to Edward.

"I think we need to get to class Bells" Alice and Rose said at the same time. I must have looked like I was going to kill him because they pulled me away.

When we got to class we had 10 min. until class. We get to sit by whom we want. So I sat by Alice, and she sat by Rose. We started to talk then Edward came in and sat by me.

"Rose will you switch spots with me?"

"Sorry bells you know Emmett and Jasper are the only ones who want to sit by him." Then Aaron came behind him and said, "Hey your in my seat."

Edward said, "Sorry but I got here first."

Aaron was so mad by then. Aaron has liked me since 3rd grade. He is a creeper. He asks me out every day. The sad thing is I always turn him down.

He finally gave up and sat behind me. When class started I wrote a note to Edward. It said,

_**Dear Mr. Butthole **_

_**Thank you for making him sit behind me. Now he can send me notes without getting detention.**_

_**With hatred,**_

_**Bella**_

All of the sudden I was hit in the back of the head with a piece of paper. It said,

**Dear Bella,**

**Hi! Will you go out with me? I know I keep asking you but still… I know where we can go!**

**Sincerely,**

**Aaron**

God. He is so annoying! Edward keeps staring at me. It's so scary!

A./N. HOPE U LIKED IT!!!!!! Sorry to people named Aaron. Just a name I don't hate the name Aaron. O.K. Ranting just a little. Wow only 668 words (counting everything)


	2. The Closet Of Doom

A/N: if you like this story read Save Me. Its another one of my marvelous stories. Hey and I special thanx to Wannabe-Fantasy. She has amazing stories. I'm trying a new method of writing! After a few chapters I'll ask if you like it. This=lyrics!

**BPOV**

I got a note from Edward. All I could think of is what does he want now.

This is what it said:

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just_

_Just meet me after school._

_Please come,_

_Edward Cullen_

I was debating whether or not to go when the bell rang. I decided not to go. Make him suffer. I was going to stay at Alice's house any way. I'll most likely see him there.

I walked out to her car and stood there, waiting. Alice had to walk though the whole school just to get to her car. I had to walk down a hallway. Then all the sudden I hear " Well hello Bells." Then I turned around and decked Edward in the face.

He fell dramatically to the ground. I heard a scream. I turned to see Alice standing behind me her hand over mouth. Next to her was Emmy. You'll never believe what he told me to do! HE TOLD ME TO PUT HIM IN THE TRUNK!

I did as I was told. We drove to the line where vampires can't go. Emmett took Edward out of the trunk and set him in the woods just over the line. Then we drove to Alice's house where Emmett dropped us off. He told us to not tell anyone and we walked inside. I let Alice give me a makeover. You know, because I decked her cousin in the face. Then we heard the door slam. We didn't know who it could be since Allie's parents where on a trip to California. Then we heard something scary.

IT WAS EDWARD!

"Marry Alice Brandon Cullen! Where is Bella!" It sounded like he was coming up the stairs.

Alice shoved me in the closet chucked me my IPod and locked it. Her closet is mammoth sized. It is as big as the master bedroom and has everything in it. It even had a mini fridge. So I was good to go.

I knew the drill go sit on the in the very back. And be quiet. So I turned on my iPod.

(A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton)

Making my way down town

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you... tonight

It's always times like these

When I think of you

And I wonder

If you ever think of me

Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong

Living in

Your precious memory

Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by,oh

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you... tonight

And I, I don't wanna let you know

I, I drown in your memory

I,I don't wanna let this go

I, i don't...

Making my way down town

Waking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

And I still need you

And I still miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time, would pass us by

Cause you kow I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you...

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you...

If I could just hold you... tonight

Alice screaming interrupted my music. I ran and looked through the keyhole Edward had her clothes. I knew what to do. I called the boys and Rose.

A.N. MWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I ended it there. That's right what now. New chapter coming soon. I thought I would do that because it's always in the end of book that the new book is coming soon!

3 izzy!


	3. the pathway that lead me to freedom!

**Previously: **Alice screaming interrupted my music. I ran and looked through the keyhole Edward had her clothes. I knew what to do. I called the boys and Rose.

(_Jasper_/**Bella**)

_Hello_

**Jasper its Bella Ally is in trouble come quick **

_I'm on my way_

**Can you ask rose to come to**

_Ya_

I only had to call Jazz. Rose would call Emmett. All the sudden I hear, "EMMETT JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HEAR" that must be Rose. Then the door slammed and Emmett screamed "LUCY I'M HOME"

We all yelled (this is including Bella) " SHUT UP EMMETT"

Which was really idiotic on my part since he was looking for me. The next thing I know there is multiple shouts off my name. Wait Alice has everything in the room right? And she's locked herself in, so she must have a passage to like the bathroom or the kitchen right?

Yes I found it! It was under the dress section! I opened the door and there where flash lights. I turned one on and went down a flight of stairs. There where two tunnels. I was so freaked out I went down a random one. Hopefully it will lead to the kitchen!

I ran for like a minute then there was a door I opened it and I was in the living room. I wonder why she has a tunnel leading to her living room? Oh well! I'll ask her later. But rite now I had a matter to attend to.

"OH, EDDIE." I said this in my little old me voice as I was walking up the stairs that lead to Alice's room. He came running out while everyone just stared. He stopped and just stared. Dam it! What did Alice do to me?

I grabbed Edwards's ear and pulled him down the steps. I realized everyone was stalking me. I turned and said, " Sit" and they sat in the step. Then I yelled, "STAY! GOOD PUPPIES, you might get a treat if you stay." I started to laugh at my joke. I pulled Edward out to my truck.

I shoved him in the back seat and sat in the front seat, so he would stop staring.

"What the hell is your major malfunction Edward?" I said.

"Bella, will you go-"

I cut him off there. "HELL NO EWDARD I WILL NOT-"

My phone started to ring so couldn't finish my sentence. It was Jake. I knew right away. He had the stupidest ringtone in the world. It was him singing you and I by Ingrid Michaelson.

I quickly answered the phone.

A.N. HA YOU GUYS DIDN'T THINK I WOULD STOP THERE DID YOU! Sorry I had to stop there, its 11:30 and I have to update two other stories!


	4. the call from Jake

**BPOV**

(_Jacob/_**Bella)**

_Bella where are you_

**I'm in my truck**

_Where in your truck_

**Alice Cullen's Driveway**

_Is she with you?_

**No, Jake what's wrong**

_Where is Alice?_

**Jake tell me what's wrong now!**

Edward interrupted me. He had jumped out of the truck and grabbed me. He though me over his shoulder. He started to run. He ran as fast as Alice could. I must've been screaming.

_Bella shut up there are vampires looking for you_

**What?**

_Bella get inside now_

All the sudden I was dropped and I fell on my butt.

**I'm am now inside**

_Bella get Alice to get you something to hide you scent. I'll call you later, oh and make sure Charlie and Emmett are ok too. Love you bells!_

**Love you too Jake.**

"Bella come on I'll hide you with everyone else." Alice said before taking me to her tunnel and took me down the tunnel that I didn't go down. It led to a small room.

A.N. I got like two reviews so I made a short chapter.

_**REVIEWS=LONG CHAPTER!**_


	5. EMMETT ROBERTO SWAN!

A.N. Sorry for not writing. My uncle got diagnosed with cancer and he just died. And I just started school a couple weeks ago. So I had to get used to school before I wrote. But I have good news I going to try and write every Friday! Back to the story!

BPOV

This is really freaking me out. Edward started to pace.

" Eddie what the hell is going on!" I practically yelled.

"Isabella Marie Swan I better not have heard you say hell" Charlie said.

"Shit, Emmett did you know he was there?"

"Bella got in trouble Bella got in trouble!" was all he said. Witch means he knew. OH SHIT. I said shit in front of Charlie.

I ignored Charlie and asked Eddie the question again but he just handed me a computer.

It was logged on to my I.M. account.

Has Logged on (Jasper)

Shoppper4life Has Logged on (Alice)

MusicIsMyLife Has Logged on (Bella)

: ? r we in ur basement Allie

Shoppper4life: theres a vamp. Other than us in a 20 mile area we needed 2 hide Bella

MusicIsMyLife: wait ? me nt every1 else

Shoppper4life: cuz we were gonna change u this weekend every1 else is a vamp. Even Charlie we were gonna tell u this weekend 2

MusicIsMyLife: ? cant u change me now?

: idk alice ?

Shoppper4life: I ws just gonna change u now bt Edward em and Charlie wont gt out of the room Carlisle is even hear cn you tell them 2 leave u alone

MusicIsMyLife: ya ill yell 4 ur dad 2 come when I gt them out !

"EMMETT! I NEED YOU!" after a second he was next to me.

"If you don't leave I will go on a date with Eddie over there." I said. Eddie's face was perfectly content with that threat.

All the sudden Charlie was gone and Eddie had chained Em to the wall.

"OHHHHHHH ALLIE CAN YOU BRING THE KEYS TO EMS CHAINS AND LET HIM GO!"

Next I knew Em was gone and I was in the room with Carlisle. Who was hooking me up to medical stuff and telling me to take some pills. Alice came in with a radio. She put in one of my mixed tapes.

Next I knew I was listening to Green Day.

(Green Day Holiday)

Say, hey!

Hear the sound of the falling rain

Coming down like an Armageddon in flame (Hey!)

The shame

The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key

To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)

And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time

Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)

To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)

There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)

A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday

(Hey!)

(Say, hey!)

(3,4)

"The representative from California has the floor"

Sieg Heil to the president Gasman

Bombs away is your punishment

Pulverize the Eiffel towers

Who criticize your government

Bang bang goes the broken glass and

Kill all the fags that don't agree

Trials by fire, setting fire

Is not a way that's meant for me

Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

I was asleep after that or I started to go in the process of being changed. I didn't feel anything.

**THREE DAYS LATER **

I woke up. I wish Em were here. Next thing I know Em is standing beside me and hugged me into one of his bear hugs. Eddie followed be hind him.

"EMMETT DOWN!" I had to yell at him to get out of his hug. He froze and dropped me.

"Hey Bella Emmett wouldn't leave the room when you where changed!" yelled Alice.

"EMMETT ROBERTO SWAN IS THAT TRUE!" I couldn't hold my anger any more.

"Yes" He said in a small voice. I wish Rose was here to smack Em.

Rose was down with the J.C. Penny Christmas catalog. And smacked him on the head.

"Bella when did I get hear?" she asked.

"I don't know, but thanks for smacking Em I just wished you where hear to do that for me!"

Eddie interrupted our reunion and said, "Bella want to go on that date now."

I tuned and glared. "If you want to go hunting with me then fine. Lets go." I said with fake enthusiasm.

Eddie held out his arm, great. As I walked by I slapped him in the back of the head as hard as I could. I couldn't hear his reaction because I stopped in front of a mirror. I look like a model! I still had a brown hair but I had red eyes. I wish I had pink streaks in my brown hair and gold eyes.

Next thing I knew I looked just as I imagined. AWESOME! Eddie was frozen so I slapped him on the back of the head again. Wow I could get used to that.

He unfroze and started to run out the door I followed.

A.N. Do you like it. I don't like it very much so tell me what you think! I'll try to write an additional chapter tonight. Wow I sound so sophisticated! Must be the school side talking!

Luv u guys!

ilovethtwilightsagagradof2018


	6. Edward Loves

A.N. I just got like five favorite story alerts so I decided to write another chapter! It's going to be Eddie's POV from the beginning.

**EPOV**

I was standing in the doorway staring at a vampire Bella remembering when I got the news I was moving to Forks.

I had just got the news that my mom and dad where going to have Carlisle and Esme come to our house. I was excited. Then I got the news that I was going to live with Alice for the rest of the year. I would have to leave my best friends Sydney, Dalton, Darien, and Emma. Not to mention the beaches. I live in California.

I had to call Alice and tell her. The parents wanted her to get the news from me.

(**Alice/**_Eddie)_

**Yellow**

_Hey Allie it's Edward_

**Edward why are you calling me? You never call.**

Then I heard her yell, "Isabella Swan and Rosalie Hale you will not prank call Jaz without me!" That's Alice.

_Alice who's Jaz?_

**My boyfriend. **

_Oh, well I was going to tell you that I'm coming over to your house for the rest of the year!_

She started to scream.

**WHEN!**

_Tomorrow. And please tell me that you'll be alone._

**WHAT TIME!**

_Like three or four._

**Yes I'll be alone. THIS ISN'T A PRANK WRITE!**

_Unfortunately no._

Then the phone went of the hook. I quick packed. Of course Allie will buy me a new a new wardrobe. But I can still hope can't I?

**A Day Later**

I expected to get there at three or four, but Alice asked if I could pick up a package for her.

I had my hand an inch form the door when she opened it.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed and hugged me.

"Hey Allie." I said.

She grabbed my arm and led me upstairs. There was a door that said Edward's room on it. She opened it. It was amazing. The walls where light blue, like the ocean. The floor was hard wood. There was a huge window by a sand colored bed. The was closet was white with seashells painted on it.

Alice was the first one to speak, "Do you like it?" She sounded disappointed.

"Alice, I love it. Thank you!" I was telling the truth it was totally awesome! I took pictures on my phone and sent them to my friends. Syd was the first to reply.

She loved it and so did everyone else.

Alice left me to unpack.

**Monday**

We had to start school. Allie already bought me everything I need to start. I walked in the building and saw Jasper and Rosalie. Allie skipped over and kisses Jasper on the cheek.

God I feel like an idiot. Allie must call Jasper, Jaz.

Rose came over and hugged me. Jasper just said hi and whispered in my ear "If you ever mess with Alice, Rose, or Bella me and Em will personally murder you in your sleep."

I totally forgot that everyone but Allie and Rose where mad at me. All the sudden I get picked up in a huge hug.

"EMMETT LET EDWARD DOWN." Jasper screamed.

I was let down and I said hi to Em.

We started to talk, and then Em started to pout. I turned and saw the most beautiful person in the world. She smiled; I hope the smile was for me. Then Em said, "Look the Goth actually smiled!" She started to talk to Rose and Allie. I asked Em who she was.

He said, " Can't you see the resemblance?" I was getting annoyed.

"Just answer my question Em."

"It's Bella, you know my sister?" Wow that was Bella? She looks a lot different.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Em said in his Charlie voice. Well I think his Charlie voice I haven't talked to him in ever.

"Yes Charlie" Bella said. I was trying to hold my laughter.

"You are being rude to Jasper and me by not saying hi." Em said trying to hold in his laughter too.

"Hi Jasper!" she said.

"What about me" Emmett said in his whiny voice.

"Wow, Emmett you sound like you did this morning when Charlie said I get to drive, because he wanted me to live."

That pushed everyone over the edge. We all erupted into laughter.

I was woken up from my memories when Em screamed "SHE'S AWAKE!" We ran down the stairs. I let Em go first. Then I leaned against the doorway. I was excited Em wouldn't leave Bella so I get to go on a date with her!

Sure it was because Alice said there was a bear trying to attack her and when he ran down to catch the bear. Hen she locked him in and put vampire proof locks on all the doors.

I think she wants Bella and me to be together. That reminds me, "Bella want to go on that date now?"

She turned and glared at me. "If you want to go hunting with me then fine. Lets go." she said. She fake smiled.

I held out my arm and got slapped on the back of the head. Then I walked up the stairs and saw Bella disappear and reappear. Only with pink streaks and golden eyes.

I got slapped on the back of the head again. Then I ran out after her.

A.N. How do you like it? I'll try to write soon!


	7. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'arrive

_**This writing=Thoughts!**_

**BPOV**

I ran out and I found a mountain lion. Before I knew what I was doing I had killed it and sucked it dry. (Great words right!) When I got done I wiped my mouth and felt someone staring.

I wish I could see who it was! All the sudden I could see a picture of Eddie leaning against a tree smirking.

"Get that smirk off your face by the time I turn around Eddie dearest." I said. I turned around and saw the smirk was still on his face. I ran up and tackled him.

"You know that I could see that smirk on your face, right?" I whispered.

He stared at me for a second, most likely still surprised that I was sitting on top of him with his arms pinned whispering in his ear.

"Bella, i-i-its time for our d-d-date," he said.

I laughed and got off him.

"O.K. Eddie where do you want to go?" I said. Before I was picked up by Allie and brought back to my new room in her house. She dressed me in a Ruby Rox Silly Print Tie-Back Dress Teal/Black with Arizona 'Alice' black shoes. (all can be found on JC penny's website!)

I went out to Eddie's car. He opened the door for me. I sat in the passengers seat. He turned on the car and classical music. God I hate classic! I opened my skull and cross bone purse and pulled out my emergency C.D. I put it in.

I put an introduction to the C.D.

"Bella urgence C.D. se méfier!" (It means Bella's emergency C.D Beware!. Its in French.)

Then American Idiot by Green Day started to play. I sang along.

When the song was over Eddie stopped the car and turned it off, and opened the door and picked me up. He ran me through the forest.

He stopped in a beautiful meadow. It had a picnic area set up. It was so… girly!

We drank some animal blood and talked.

Then Eddie got on one knee and said, "Bella I know that we don't really know each other but since the first time I saw you I knew that I loved you. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

"Non Non Non Non Non Non Non Non, cela ne peut pas m'arriver à moi!" I said. (Translation: No no no no no no no no this can't be happening to me! It's in French again!)

I started to pace.

"Bella I can't speak that language! Tell me your answer!" Eddie said.

"NO! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO MARRY YOU WHEN WE'VE ONLY BEEN ON ONE DATE!" I said. I ran away from him out to his car and saw a red Ferrari that had a bow and a note that said,

_To: Bella_

_From: Allie_

_It's your getaway car! Come and see me!_

_Love, _

_Alice_

I quick got my C.D. out of Eddie's car and ran to my new car. I drove as fast as I could to Allie's house.

**Alice's House**

Alice met me outside of the house and said, "Follow me."

I did as I was told. We came to this old cottage. We walked in. It was a music studio. Alice and me spent a couple of days in there.

Oh, I forgot to mention that I have a power. I can wish for something and it will happen.

Alice did all this to get my mind off Eddie. It worked for a while but then we had to go back to the house. He kept saying that he was sorry and he wanted me to go on more dates with him. I told him no. He was killing my mood. I was happy because I get to see Jake for the first time in months!

Jake was my best friend. He was also a werewolf. I have told him everything. This is my test to see if I get to go back to school.

We already have a story mapped out. I have a disease that ate some of the bone in my face and I had to have surgery.

I heard the doorbell ring. It was Jake! I ran out the door and tackled him in a hug. Then I let him in the house. I started to give him a tour of the house. When we passed Eddie's room, Eddie said, "Who let the mutt in?"

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN GET OUT HERE NOW!" I yelled at him.

"Why does he have two middle names?" asked Jake.

Eddie answered before me, "Because I was adopted. And Bella what did you want?"

"Tell Jake your sorry." I said. I wish Eddie could read my mind. _**Or I'll wish you like someone special! Maybe Lauren or Jessica your choice!**_ I wish I could read Eddie's mind.

_**AWWWWW I was hoping she would say her. Well I already like her so… Oh well. Stupid little mutt! Why does Bella like! He stinks like wet dog!**_

"Sorry Jacob." Eddie said at last.

"Oh, and Eddie. Remember I can hear your thoughts when ever I want with out you knowing so be careful." I said.

I showed Jake the rest of the house and had a fun day with him.

Great that means we get to go to school tomorrow!


	8. TonyLoney? And some unanswered 's

**BPOV**

I was getting ready for school when I heard Eddie letting someone in. I finished and when I got downstairs I was someone I haven't seen in years.

"What does non pa mean in French," he asked.

"Not." I said. He turned and looked at me.

"Jelly-Belly is that you?" he said.

"Yes it is Tony-Loney," I said. "How's Tiny-Tim and Minnie-Mel?" I asked.

"There fine as well!" he said. We laughed at our little kindergarten nicknames.

"Where's Emmy-Gemmy?" he asked.

"Bella, we agreed we wouldn't call each other that since we switched schools!" Emmett said in his whiny voice. He came into the living room and stopped in his tracks.

"TONY-LONEY!" he yelled as he hugged him.

"Do you all go to the same school?" I asked.

"Ya, Edward came yesterday and asked for a French tutor so I took the job. By the way Tim hates to be called Tiny-Tim. He said it wasn't the same when you moved away and now he's a jock!" Said Tony.

"Well its time for him to get a big surprise. I can't believe I'm saying this but, lets go to school!"

**At school. (Before Emmet got slapped, because... Well his excuse is he's Emmett.)**

When we got there I saw him. He was a total jock. He was wearing the schools football jersey and football season was over like two weeks ago. Thank god he still had his black hair, but his bangs weren't over his eye. Heck he cut off his bangs! He was in shorts. He hated P.E. Now he was wearing shorts! Where were his skinny jeans with the band tees! He still was really tall.

Now I was mad at him. I slowly walked up behind him. I stopped and said, "Tiny-Tim how dare you wear shorts and a football jersey!"

He gowned and said, "GO AWAY TONY! I told you not to call me that! Bella has moved on and so have I."

"Who said I moved on Tiny-Tim? Turn around you idiot," I said slowly. Thank god the football guys were still in shock, because I treated one of them like that.

He turned around slowly.

" Jelly-Belly? Is that really you?" he said.

"No it's a fairytale unicorn!" I said. Sometimes he could be an idiot!

When he saw me he hugged me.

He started to walk away with me to meet my new family, when a football player said, "Dude, you're going to leave us for the freak!"

I walked over there, wished my eyes were red, got in his face, and said, " No he's leaving with the Isabella Cullen and don't think I can't kick your ass. Now you leave us Cullen alone if you want to live." I whispered the last part. Closed my eyes and wished they were normal again. I walked away with Tim. Tony had gotten Mel.

Mel is short for Melisa. We talked before school, at lunch, and after school. I missed our little group. All the guys fit in well and Mel fit in with us girls.

We got some horrible news Tony had…

A.N./ You didn't think Emmett would say OMG did you! This story must be hard to fallow, because I'm having trouble fallowing it. What does Tony have? Will Edward and Bella be together? Will Tony and Bella get together? Why did Bella and Emmett switch schools? Will the football player come back and challenge the Cullen family to a duel? I have no clue what the answers to the questions are! Find out next time in a new episode of Try Me! Well its actually a chapter, but you get the idea!


	9. Em wants to rip his head off?

A.N./ I'm sad guys! I know you want to read so I'll make this short. Reviews= happy author! Happy author= more chapters! Also _thoughts!_

** BPOV**

Recap: _Tony had..._

Tony had a really bad break up with a girl named Annabeth!(a.n./ not what you expected, was it!) Poor Tony!

Edward didn't like Tim or Tony. It made me sad, but then all the sudden they started to hang out! Guys confuse me!

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN!" yelled Edward.

Oh, I must've been day dreaming.

"Yes, my very annoying friend," I said as I sighed.

"We have something to show you," said Eddie and to add to my benifit he also said "Yes, you have to come. Alice needs to get you dressed though."

I growed at him as we left. He only laughted.

After I got dressed in the most amazing dress ever (A.N. Tell me how you saw it in your mind, but only in a review!)

They put a blindfold on me, wierd. I wished that I could see what the person who was driving saw.

"Bella, get out of my mind," said Eddie so only I could hear.

I wish I could read his mind! Ha! Beat that!

"Bella, next time I'll kiss you," he said. (only so I could hear)

"What if I keep going," I said, trying to mess with his mind.

"Thats it! Em swic-" he said, "Wait no Alice swich places, Em you just move over."

Great! Just Great!

I wish my I was untied and my blindfold was off.

I turned to my brother and said "Emmett," I added a sniffle for affect, "Eddie's gonna try to kiss me and I don't want him to."

"Bella," he added a sniff there too, "We all know you and Eddie are secretly in love so deal with it!"

All the sudden I was kissed! (A.N. Save all girly squeals for the end of the chapter please! I don't want you to be squealed out!)

I wish Eddie could read my mind!

_GET YOUR LIPS OFF MINE BEFORE I PERSONALLY CALL JESS AND LAUREN!_

I wish I could read Eddies mind.

_I really don't care Bella!_

I couldn't take this anymore. I punched him in the face, but he wouldn't stop!

I wish Emmett could read my mind!

_Emmett.. If you don't get Eddie of me I'll call Rose!_

"Edward," said Em, "I think I have a sixth sence! I just heard a voice in my head!"

"Em," Edward sighed, "That was just Bella-"

Eddie couldn't finish before Emmett cut him off "Bella can't share her thoughts Edward. I'm not stupid!"

"Em, Bella most likely wished you could hear her thoughts! Also Emmett, you are stupid," said Eddie.

We stopped and got out. We were at a club. We walked in and went our seperate ways. The boys went back stage and us girls were left to party. We sat at a table when Mel, Rose, and Alice were asked to dance. I decided I'd get a drink.

I started to walk up to the bar when I was nocked out. I woke up and was tied up! I was in the back of the club with a guy aproching fast.

I wish Edward could read my thoughts!

_HELP EDWARD! I'M IN THE BACK OF THE BAR! I WAS KIDNAPPED!_

All the sudden Edward was there and was beating the guy. Emmett and Jasper untied me. I was balling and suddenly calm, amazed, happy, and for some weird reason love for Eddie.

"Jasper! Stop It," I yelled.

" Sorry Bella," he said with his head down and mumbling something like "it was worth a try"

Emmett pulled Eddie off the guy. I ran over to Edward and kissed him on the lips. He pulled me closer and we went into a makeout sesion.

"Eddie get off my sister or we'll be late," said Emmett with a trace of hatered in his voice. I wonder what he was talking about being late.

I pulled away from Eddie slowly and he said "See you Bella!"

He sounded too happy. Wierd! I wonder why Em was so mad, but then again I am his sister and he wanted to beat the guy who kidnapped me too.

I wish I could read Em's mind!

_Next time I see Eddie-boy touch my sister I'll rip his head off!_

Oh, thats bad! Mental stickynote: Talk to Em.

Then I heard the loud speaker "Cullen Girls will you go to the stage please."

We all did as we were told. Alice said they kept changing thier mind about what is better a corn dog or hot dog (a.n./ CORN DOG OF COURSE!) and we don't even eat!

When we got up thier we saw a sign that said 'OUR GIRLS' , what the hell!

All the guys got on stage.

"The first song is dedicated to our girls," said Eddie

(Shake by Jesse McCartney)

Eh eh eh

Eh eh eh

I met this girl down the block from me

Used to tell myself she was too hot for me

But then I saw her At the corner store

So I run on over Just to grab the door

I got her number

We started chillin'

We started buzzin'

And got addicted

Now I, I'm the one she can't live without

I bet that's her right now

Shorty hitting me up

Says she wanna re-up

Knows I got the best in town

Cuz when she get the shivers

She nows that I delivered

I'm the one who holds her down

She's about to break

Break, break, break, break

And I won't let her wait

Wait, wait, wait, wait

It's gettin' kinda late

Late, late, late, late

And she just want to shake

Shake, shake, shake, shake!

One day she started texting me

Asking if she coulda borrow that recipe

I told her, loving you is my speciality

She said, well, give it up, up, give it up, up

When she's away, it's such a downer

And I, miss her eveytime I'm not around her

Cuz she, she's the one I can't live without

I hope that's her right now

Shorty hitting me up

Says she wanna re-up

Knows I got the best in town

Cuz when she get the shivers

She nows that I delivered

I'm the one who holds her down

She's about to break

Break, break, break, break

And I won't let her wait

Wait, wait, wait, wait

It's gettin' kinda late

Late, late, late, late

And she just want to shake

Shake, shake, shake, shake!

I'm hooked on her

I'd do, I'd do antyhing to get her

She's hooked on me

I'm bad habit

She'd do, She'd do anything to have me

When she calls, I know

Exactly what she wants from me

Anytime I hear my phone ringing

She wants to shake it with me

Shorty hitting me up

Says she wanna re-up

Knows I got the best in town

Cuz when she get the shivers She nows that I delivered

I'm the one who holds her down

She's about to break

Break, break, break, break

And I won't let her wait

Wait, wait, wait, wait

It's gettin' kinda late

Late, late, late, late

And she just want to shake

Shake, shake, shake, shake!

We were all tearing up by the end of the song, apparently Tony forgot to tell me him and Mel were together! That's something you tell your best friends!

They got off the stage after singing nine more songs. We ran to our guys. (a.n. Bella went to Eddie)

"Eddie was that song for us," I asked.

"Isabella Swan," he said. " I have always and always be in love with you. Of course I wrote it for you!"

We kissed when someone cleared their thought. We turned to see Em standing there.

"Shnot!" I yelled, "Don't rip off Eddie's head please!"

"Bella, why would I ever do that," he said, but I could tell he was thinking about it.

"Em, I just want to say me and Eddie are going to be together so you need to get over this hate. Think about how I feel when I see you and Rose. Get over the whole protctive brother thing, Jake has," I said. I hope he'll believe me!

"Bella," he said "If Eddie breaks your heart can I rip his head off then?"

"Em, I he does I want to know why. You can rip his head only after he brakes my heart and I know why."

"Ok," he said in a very excited voice.

A.N./ What do you think! I have to say something... I need help... I'll tell you why I need help... OK, I'll just say it... I'M ADDICTED TO REVIEWS! Please review!


	10. Liar,liar pants on fire!

A.N./ Hey! I just wanted to tell you that I'm writing this chapter with gloves on!

** Thursday! **

** EMPOV**

I hate Edward Feaking Cullen! My poor little sister was kissing him! As I said before I HATE EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN! I hope he heard that!

"Em, I just wanted to say my middle name isn't freaking!" said Edward Freaking Cullen.

Well, I think I knew that. Maybe?

"I knew that, I just thought it would fit!" good comback Emmett!

"Em, he can read your mind it doesn't matter! He knows things, personaly I think its creapy!" said Alice.

Great even my best friend/soon to be brother in law's girlfriend won't help me! What is this world coming to!

My phone started to ring. I love my ring tone, Rose says it desribes me perfectly. It says I'm bringing sexy back over and over again!

"Emmett," said Bella very calmly. I know that voice so I quickly answered it.

(**Emmett/****other person**! A.N./ And you thought I would tell you who it was!)

**Hello?**

**Emmy! Is this really you!**

**Tanya? Is that you?**

**Yes! Mom gave me the right number!**

**OMG! Tanya its really you!**

**When did you start to say omg?**

**My best friends wife says that all the time sorry!**

**Emmy I just wanted to tell you and Bella that I'm coming this week! I'm going meet my old roomates boyfriend!**

**Yay! I'll tell Bells!**

**K! See you Friday at... Wait where do you live?**

**I live in the Cullens house, its in a forest type place so just meet me after school. Forks High!**

**K! See you then! Bye**

With that she hung up.

"Bella, there is going to be a surprise after school tomarrow!" I said really excitedly!

I turned to see Bella kissing Eddie again!

"Get a room!" I said, "Wait no, stay here let me go and get Esme!"

Yay they stopped!

"Bella lets go up to my room," said Eddie.

** BPOV**

Great, Em thinks I can't hear! I know Tanya's coming, but she has stolen every boyfriend I have ever had! Like I'm going to be excited!

All I heard was Esme, so Eddie and I stopped kissing.

"Bella lets go up to my room," Eddie said.

When we got up the stairs he picked me up and through me over his shoulder and when we got in his room we made out for awhile, but them we had to get ready for school.

All I could think of was Tanya. I forgave her for all the boyfriends, because they were jerks if they cheated on me!I still love Tanya, but I couldn't take it if Tanya would steal Eddie.

** After School (still BPOV!)**

Em, Rose, and I walked outside and saw Tanya waiting there by Em's Jeep. Em and I ran over to her and hugged her.

We started to talk to her when Rose finnaly got here she said something I didn't expect, "Tanya. What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at the mall."

"Wait, Rose you know Emmy and Bella?" Tanya replied.

"Ya, Em is my boyfriend and bella is my best friend!" said Rose.

"Emmett Swan I swear if you so much as talk bad about Rose I will pull out the baby pictures!" said Tanya.

"Don't worry Kitty, I made that treat too!" I said. We gave Tanya that nicname because of the many cat fights she got into in High School.

Then I noticed Eddie coming out of the building. When he finally got there I introduced him as my boyfriend. I saw the look in her eyes, she wanted Eddie too.

When we got home I told Tanya and Rose to go out and chatch up. Once we all convinced them to leave I took Eddie to my room.

"Edward stay away from Tanya. K!" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Tanya liked to steal my boyfriends when I lived with her. When I introduced you as my boyfriend I saw the look I've seen to many times," I said.

I really trusted him, I didn't even tell Em that she liked to steal my boyfriends. I just told Em I broke up with then and she could have them for all I cared.

"Bella there are three reasons I would never date or even think about dating Tanya," he said, "One, I love you to much! Two, I've worked to hard to get you. And three, I would never waste so much beauty!"

There were tears streaming down my face by the time he was done. I wonder why I ever wished I could cry?

Eddie wipped the tears off my face with his thumb and kissed me. Then I heard someone scream, but me and Edward ignored it.

"Bella," I heard Em say, "Tanya said there was a-" we heard one more girly scream.

"Bella and Edward we have a problem down here!" yelled Jasper from down stairs.

We pulled apart and went down stairs. We saw Em and Kitty in a ball rocking back and fourth. Eddie and I laughed and left the room for the guy with the emotion powers to work his magic.

A few minutes later we heard a more manly scream and saw Jaz on the floor rocking back and fourth. He must hate his power right now!

I told Eddie I would be back. I had to get Tanya some food for that would last her until next Friday.

**After Shopping and Getting Away From Alice and Her 'No Shopping Without me' Thing**

"Eddie!" I yelled.

"He's upstairs Bells!" yelled Jaz.

I wish I could see what Eddie could see.

I saw Tanya's face. Oh no! Not Eddie too!

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

"Bella help me!" he walked out with his shirt unbuttoned. Even I never got to see his abbs and they are perfect! Right Bella, back on track don't look at his perfect abbs. (A.N./ EW! That was painful to write! )

"No, don't even talk to me right now," I said, using the hand in the face thing, "TANYA YOU TOO!" I hope she doesn't come, I want to breake Eddie's door down.

She didn't come. I ran and kicked the door.

"Tanya, I don't care if I never see you again. Get out of this house and never come back. I don't want any excuses. You've done for the last time, don't ever speek to me ever again!' I said quickly and in a very angy tone, but really I was almost in tears.

She ran out as fast as she could. I turned and ran into my room and locked the door. I wrote a note to Alice and Rose. It said to meet me in the cottage/music room. I unlocked the door and jumped out of the window. I ran all the way there.

I locked the door, only Alice, Rose, and I have keys. I heard the door open and I saw them. They locked the door behind them.

"Bella what was that all about?" asked Rose.

"Tanya and Edward cheated on me. I trusted her this time!" I said with tears falling down my face.

"Bella, Edward wouldn't cheat on you! I'm sure it was Tanya attacted him and what do you mean this time?" said Alice.

"She likes to steal my boyfriends. She has stolen everyone of them, even Edward!" I said

After about an hour of crying I asked, "Can we just write a new album? I calms me down and gets my anger out."

"Ya, we'll have Jaz bring us what we need and have Em make sure that Edward doesn't even think about you!" Rose said.

I called Em and told him our plan, and Alice called Jasper.

I wish Edward can't read Em's and Jaz's mind!

"Em, why are you blocking your mind!" I heard Edward yell in the background.

I wish everytime he tried to read anyones mind he got really bad elavator music!

**A week later (they made the album! It's still BPOV!)**

We decided to invite the guys over for a little concert.

When the guys came over me were ready. Alice plays the drums, Rose plays whatever the song calls for, and I sing and play the piano. They sat in the chairs quietly and I saw Edward checking me out.

Alice made me wear a white and black dress that just barely reached my nees, the main color was white with a black lace covering the whole thing and to add a little color she tied a green ribon around my waist. I also had on black heals and fish nets. Alice and Rose has on the same thing but with different ribons. Alice had pink and Rose had red.

I looked at them and they gave me a thumbs up, that means they were ready. I waited for them to start before I started to sing.

(Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift)

_"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"  
_

Edward stood in the corner when I said that.__

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming Wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating in me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
But she's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
But she's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There's is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Woah, Can I call you back

_She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There's is nothing I do better than revenge_

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'cause I don't think you do.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage

After I sang Should've Said No, Cold As You, Teardrops On My Guitar,Picrure To Burn, Sparks Fly, Dear John, and Mean. (All by Taylor Swift! If you haven't heard them, I would listen to them! You'll understand!) After that we were done.

Edward asked me to follow him into the forest, so I did.

"Bella, I'm sorry! She just attacted-" was all he said before I kissed him. I felt this sudden burst of lust.

"JASPER!" we both said at the same time. I miss doing that.

He walked out and said, "Alice used her puppy-dog pout! I couldn't resist sorry!"

"Go!" we both said at the same time again.

"Alice, Rose, and Emmett get out of the bushes and follow Jaz!" I said knowing they were thier.

They all walked with thier heads down after Jaz.

"How did you do that?" asked Eddie.

"Em's my brother and I've spent a lot of time with Rose and Alice." I said.

"Bella lets go deeper into the forest," he said.

This is getting creapy!

We stopped in a clearing when I saw it!

A.N./ What is this magical object? Will I write with my gloves next time too? Is there anyone who even reads this? Well, I like writing notes at the end so deal with it! _**First one to review gets a sneek peek at my next chapter! **_ TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE TRY ME! ( we're almost done with all the lovey dovey stuff! Next chapter will be the last one with all the love stuff so please stay with me!)


	11. Jack, Jess, Angela, and one more Em?

A.N./ I have this problem, I need someone to support my addiction! So if you could cick on the button that says review, and write the words I, love, and it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own the world dominaton app on my Ipod! Beware! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

** BPOV**

When stopped at clearing and I saw blue prints, charts, graphs, and a picture of me and Eddie laughing and sitting together! The picture had the words 'Better Than Revenge' on the edges.

I looked at the plan with Eddie watching me.

I turned and looked at him. "You really did all this research for me?" I asked.

"Yes," he said with his head down.

"Em, Alice, Rose, and Jasper leave now." I said.

I heard them get out of the bushes and run to the cottage.

"Eddie you are officially my boyfriend again!" I said as I ran over and kissed him.

TIme for revenge on, Tanya and my ex-boyfiends!

The plan is to invite Tanya and my ex-boyfriends to a little concert with their girlfriends and boyfriends. Edward got all their phone numbers and adresses. This is going to fun!

** At the concert!**

We had on the same thing as I did when we did the concert for the guys. Our album was called Bella's Revenge.

When we walked out only the girls cheered, the guyd knew who I was. It was a small concert, I only had like 12 boyfriends.

As soon as I saw Eddie I knew what song to sing first.

"This song goes out to our boyfriends!" I said and I say the look on Tanya's face. She knew what this was about.

(Our Song By Taylor Swift. Bella's not going to sing by a bunch of different people, sorry! From: .)

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, ?Baby is something wrong?  
I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

The girls clapped again and the guys were still in shock. I gave Em as thumbs up and he started to play pictures of me and every guy I dated together. Then pictures of them and Tanya. When those pictures were over it showed the e-mails, txts, and letters that they used to breake up with me.

Once the girls saw thier boyfriends pictures and letters, e-mails, or txts. They slapped them and ran out. It was funny to watch!

Then I came to the song about Tanya. I took a deep breath and said, "Here you go Kitty! I hope you liked to steal them, but I got Eddie and he's not leaving me anytime soon! I wrote this for you!"

(Mean by Taylor Swift! This is my number two on the awesome song list! From: . )

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, pickin' on the weaker man

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them  
I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean  
All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean? 

She ran out after that song. There were only two people left, other than my family.

"What are you you two doing hear?" I asked excitedly.

"We came to see our little sister stand up to our annoying sister!" they said at the same time.

"Em, Jack and Jess are here!" I said calling him over.

Jackson and Jess are my older brothers and are identiacal twins. They have black hair, blue eyes and are about six feet tall. Jack is short for Jackson.

"We also have to tell you something," they said at the same time again, "we aren't supposed to tell you. We're vampires!"

"OMG," said Alice, "So are we!"

"Why are your eyes still blue?" I asked.

"Well, I have the power to wish for whatever I want and get it. Jess has the power to make anyone or anything do what he wants." said Jack.

"Jack we have the same power!" I said excitedly.

"We were wondering if you wanted to meet our wifes?" they said.

I glared at them.

"As long as you meet my boyfriend and don't even think about ripping his head off. He can read minds!" I said.

They laughed, so I took that as a yes.

"Eddie!" I yelled.

"Yes, my dearest Bella." he said not noticing my brothers.

"This is Jack and Jess, they're my twin brothers" I said.

"Hello," Eddie said, "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Wow, Bella must like you she never introduces us as her brothers, she usually calls us Em's friends." they said at the same time, "Angie and Em, you can come out now!"

"Bella and Emmett, this is Angela," said Jack pointing to a girl with brown hair "and this is Emma!" said Jess pointing to a girl with dirty blond hair.

"Emma is my wife and Angela is Jack's wife." said Jess.

Angela has brown hair, purple glasses, and green eyes. Emma has dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

A.N./ HELP! I've run out of ideas! Review please, any ideas would help! 


	12. Who's In love with who?

A.N./ O.k. I know it took me a long time to write a chapter, but I'm on my knees begging you to forgive me! I also have to say, I don't have spell check! Any words that are spelled wrong, please tell me. I'm trying to get better! I also have to tell you a story, but that will be at the end of my chapter! You get to stories!

**BPOV **

I was staring off into space, when Edward asked, "Bella, please tell me what you're tinking,"

"Edward, I want a baby. I know it might be to soon in our relationship, bu-" I was cut off by Eddie's lips. He crushed them against mine.

I was shocked, but then I started to kiss him back. Then I heard a girly scream and a couple seconds later Edward sceamed.

"What the hell Edward!" I yelled.

I saw him in hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

"Bad, bad, bad! Stupid pixie!" He yelled.

"We love you Eddie! Maybe next time you shouldn't look in my mind without having permission," Alice yelled back.

I giggled. I could only imagine what Alice pictured.

"Jasper, cowboy boots! Alice shopping trip!" he yelled as I giggled.

He turned and glared at me, I knew what to do. I wished alice and Jasper could read minds. He he! They both screamed. Now it was my turn to get Alice back for all the Barbie Bella!

_I wish I could give visions to anyone!_ I took all the pictures of the magazines Alice read and made an article about how all her favorite stores were closing forever! Then I sent them to Alice, or course I did this all in my mind!

We heard one more scream, so when I walked down to tell Alice it was a trick. I saw Jaz and Em sitting on the couch and Alice staring at the computer. Oh, I just got a really good idea!

_I wish I could feel and project emotions!_

I sent a big wave of lust to Em and Jaz. Then I sent one more vision to Alice, it was her and Jaz breaking up. Jaz was going to Em. Then I sent a wave of pure disgust to Em and Jaz.

"Alice will you come here please?" I asked.

She walked over, she was almost in tears.

"Bella, that was the funniest prank ever!" she yelled.

"Wow, I thought I was going to have to convince you it was me!" I said.

"Nope, I knew before. You better tell Em and Jaz though! I think they're scared for life.!" She said between laughs.

"Jazzy, Emmy. I just wanted to tell you, YOU JUST GOT PRANKED BY A GIRL!" Ya, I know what you're thinking 'That was mean'. Does this face look like it cares. Wait, you can't see my face. Imagine a non-caring face!

"So, it was a dream?" Asked Em.

"Just a sec.," I said holding a finger up, " Jess! Jack! Eddie! I need you." (Did you forget the twins? I didn't! I actually remembered something!)

They all came running.

"Wait for it. Nope! You just kissed Jasper!" I yelled, popping the p in nope.

Em and Jaz charged at me, but as I planned the twins and Eddie stood in front of me. I sent a wave of calme to everyone.

"Jasper Witlock, (I hope I spelled that right!) I do not want to be calm!" Em yelled at him.

"I'm not sending that!" Jaz yelled as he was being held back by Alice.

By this time Ang and Emma came down to see what was happening.

I sent the picture of what happed and they fell on the floor laughing.

"Just remember, I'm your favorite sister!" I said as I walked pasted them adn waited in the Eddie's car.

Eddie finally figured out what I was waiting for.

"Where are we going," he asked.

"The adoption center. Alice told me you were going to say yes like a week ago," I replied.

"K!" He said as we pulled into Miss Karen's Hope For Children.

"Hello, I'm Miss Karen! How can I help you today," she asked with a fake smile.

"Um, we would like to adopt a baby. Do you have any new borns?" I asked.

"Yes, right through here!" She said with more fake feelings.

"I'll just leave you two to pick," she said as she left the room.

I looked at the babies in their cribs, then I saw the one!

A.N./ CLIFFY! You know you love me!

O.k. Here's the other story. (This happened in real life and I wanted to share it with you! I made me laugh!)

Two girls were mad at each other, so on got on facebook and posted a comment. It said the other girl was stupid, rude, and something else. ( I can't remember though!) She said she was rud and stuped. ( She spelled it like that!)

Please Review!


	13. Sorry! :

I'm redoing this story! I think it's going to be called 'Love Sick'. Well, I know it's going to be called that! I'll update ASAP! I just had to post this so you would know! By the way, I have no clue where my story is going! I might keep it the same as the original or I might not! Just read please!

Thankz!


End file.
